


A Special Snowflake

by TricksterxArchangel



Category: Avengers Assemble, MCU
Genre: Clint knows a thing or two about animals, Gen, Kitten, Lokitten - Freeform, Natasha is a secret softie, Shapeshifting, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterxArchangel/pseuds/TricksterxArchangel
Summary: Loki was just practiceing quick shifting in the basement level garage...becoming Natasha’s pet was never part of the plan!





	A Special Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassiopeia13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/gifts).



It was a late day in February, the joy of the holidays long since forgotten. All of the Valentine’s Day candy had been eaten, even the good stuff Clint had hidden. No one found excitement when it snowed anymore, not even Peter, & he found excitement in _everything_. 

Loki had been in the basement level parking garage of the Tower, shape-shifted into one of his smaller, more innocent looking forms when something caught his eye. And damn his tiny little form if he couldn’t help but to chase the rat that was three times his current size (he wanted to catch it for Thor). It led him up through several pipes & drainage tunnels up to the streets of New York City, until suddenly, Loki popped up outside the Avengers Tower, while the rat scampered away down a side tunnel. 

The first thing Loki noticed was that there were feet _everywhere_. They were also in a great hurry to get wherever they were going  & didn’t give a damn about one tiny, black kitten in the middle of the sidewalk. He began trying to get to one side of the sidewalk or the other, but everytime he got close enough, a foot would come down & he had to scramble back. Back & forth he ran until finally he landed in a puddle of slush at the curb when he wasn’t paying attention. 

Now, I bet you’re wondering, why didn’t he just shift back to his usual, glorious self? He would like to say it was some noble reason, such as Thor’s love; or a secret spell that he was working on to protect the World. No. He simply didn’t want to give away _who_ & _what_ he was to the general public, because they would panic. Because then that pompous ass, Strange would point his ridiculously yellow-gloved finger  & say: “ _See, I told you so._ ” Couldn’t have that. So, kitten it was.

So now, here he was, in a disgusting puddle of dirty New York City slush, his beautiful, black fur getting cold, dirty & wet & he began to shiver pathetically, looking at the Tower across the expanse of sidewalk. It might as well have been ten miles. He needed to wait for the pedestrians to thin out. 

Suddenly a pair of familiar black boots stopped in front of him & he began to shake harder. He looked up & up & up to see one very delighted Natasha Romanoff looking down at him. If he could laugh in this form he would, she quite literally had hearts in her eyes, & she glanced from side to side before squatting down. “Hey there, Little Guy…or Gal...” She held her hand out gently, lower then Loki’s nose, so he could sniff at her. “Why don’t you come with me, & I can get you cleaned up & dry, huh?” 

For a moment, Loki thought about hissing & scratching at her, just on principle. But then again, she offered an easy way of getting back _in_ the Tower. And never let it be said that Loki didn’t take the easy way out when it was offered on a silver platter. Surprising the both of them, the tiny black kitten mewled, trying to climb out of the slush into Natasha’s hand. 

She chuckled, pulling the oversized beanie from her head, red curls springing free. “Hey! Hold on there, let’s get you in here, okay? Start getting you dried off, warmed up, & uh...not past Friday but at least past _some_ prying eyes.” She scooped the tiny kitten into the hat, cradling him like a baby  & tucking her coat around him. She walked across the sidewalk & strode into Avengers Tower like she owned the place, & in a way, perhaps she did; after all, it did say ‘ _Avengers_ ’ on it. Once they were in the private elevator on their way up, she looked down at the hat, bundled in her arms, “You just lay low, okay?” She whispered.

Loki was tired from his morning of running around, so he simply curled up. Before he knew it, the doors were ‘pinging’ open & Natasha was striding through the common area towards the other private elevator, the one that went to each Avenger’s floor. When she didn’t stop to say ‘Hello’ to anyone, that wasn’t shocking. But not stopping to see what smelled so good in the kitchen (Pepper was making Sam’s Mom’s cookie recipe), Clint knew _something_ was up. So he hopped up from the counter where he was half-heartedly working on a crossword puzzle  & went to the back stairs. He bounded up them & got there just as the elevator ‘pinged’.

“Hey, girl, heeey.” He smirked, leaning casually against the wall. 

Tasha glared at him. “Go back to waiting for your cookies.” 

So she _had_ noticed. “Whatcha’ got in the hat?” He tipped chin towards her squirming hat, as she unconsciously clutched it tighter. 

Loki was starting to get a bit claustrophobic in the confines of Ms. Romanoff’s hat, soft & cuddly though it might be. The thought of simply shifting once on her floor had been appealing, except he really didn’t want to jump straight into a knife fight with her either. Now that the obnoxious Archer was was involved, he was well & truly screwed. He managed to butt her hand out of the way & stick his head up & out of the hat, “Meow?” 

“ _You got a kitten?!_ ” Clint looked shocked, he never took Tasha for a pet person. Certainly not a _fluffy_ pet person. Like maybe a pet rock.

“ _What?!_ No! Of course not! He almost got trampled outside the Tower  & fell in a slush puddle. I thought I’d bring him in, clean him up, dry him off. Give him a meal & I dunno, send him on his way?” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “So you got a kitten.” He scooped the ball of fluff up & it immediately hissed at him. “Simmer down, Snowflake, those are some green peepers you got there.” He smiled, handing the kitten back. “Don’t give him tuna or milk, it’s not really good for cats. There’s some plain baked chicken in the fridge, I’ll go get you some while you clean Snowflake up & dry him off. And with that, Clint was gone.

Natasha looked at the little kitten. “Well, aren’t _you_ the definition of a ‘Special Snowflake?’” She grinned, heading for her Master bathroom.


End file.
